


Promise ?

by literalgaytrash



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, could be a slight au bc they didn’t break up in this but read it however u want!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalgaytrash/pseuds/literalgaytrash
Summary: “We’ve been together for over a year, I can’t believe you wouldn’t trust me with something like this,” she exclaimed.“Babe, what are you talking about,” Josie asked.-or the one where Penelope finds out about the merge-





	Promise ?

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all, i saw a tweet that was like “what if p found out abt the merge and got mad at j but then realized j didn’t know either” and it made me just sad enough to write it. sorry for any mistakes, be sure to leave a kudos or comment telling me what you think! i can also be reached on tumblr @ literal-gay-trash

Penelope Park knew a lot about her girlfriend. Like, a lot. She knew Josie’s favorite color was yellow, her favorite tv show was parks and rec, that she let her sister walk all over her, and that she had a terrible temper when she wanted. She didn’t, however, know much about the coven from which Josie was from. She’d heard things about it, of course, but each new piece of information was as vague as the piece she’d gotten before. Penelope Park liked knowing things. Knowledge is power. Not that she wants information on Josie to have some sort of an advantage over her. This is one of the very few instances Penelope wanted to know something simply for the sake of knowing it. She never got tired of learning things about Josie.

Which is how she found herself in the schools library researching the Gemini Coven during her only free period of the day. Josie had class, otherwise Penelope would be hanging out with her somewhere, probably neglecting school work for, well, other activities. Penelope was hunched over a desk re-reading the same paragraph in the same giant book she’d been reading for the past three weeks she’d been coming to look for new information. Sighing, frustrated, she closed the book and slid it across the desk. It slid onto the floor and she exhaled again. She bent over to pick it up, fully intending to put it back and give up for the day when she glanced at the header on the open page.  
“The Merge” it said.

 

Josie was laying in her bed enjoying the fact that Lizzie was still in class so she had the whole room to herself. Josie loved Lizzie, of course, it’s just. Sometimes she needed a break. She felt herself begin to doze off when she heard a sharp rapping on her bedroom door. “Lizzie, I swear if you forgot your key again,” she started, getting out of bed and reaching for the handle. But Lizzie isn’t who was at the door. She was met with the sight of a teary eyed, absolutely livid Penelope Park. “Hey, Penny, what’s going on? Don’t you have class right now,” she asked, letting the other girl enter her room.

“Oh, what’s going on?” she rasped, her voice low, even though she was trying desperately to keep the tears out of her voice and eyes. “What’s going on, Josie is that you didn’t fucking tell me that either you or Lizzie is going to die when you guys turn twenty two. Did you think that’s not something I deserve to know? God, Josie, I love you and you just kept this from me! We’ve been together for over a year, I can’t believe you wouldn’t trust me with something like this,” she exclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of her girlfriend. She came to a halt, finally looking at Josie. Big mistake.

She was met with her wide, doe-eyed, confused stare. “Babe, what are you talking about,” she asked, her voice so quiet Penelope’s ears strained to hear her. Instantly she blinked and hot tears rolled down her cheeks. She didn’t know, Penelope thought, she didn’t even know and you’re mad at her for not telling you. How stupid can you be? “I, uh,” she starts, “I’m sorry. I have to go, I’ll talk to you later, Jojo.” She turned and quickly and left the room, ignoring Josie’s confused voice calling out to her. 

 

Josie slipped into her dads office not even an hour later. She had no idea how to process what Penelope told her, no idea which part to even begin processing. Her dad looked up from Hope, who was sitting across from him in a cushioned chair, and saw the tear tracks on her face. “Hey, sweetie, what’s up,” he asked, getting up from his chair to come around his desk. He was used to Lizzie having emotional breakdowns, not so much Josie. Hope rose at the same time and moved toward the door. “I’ll, um, leave you to it then,” Hope said, leaving the office after nodding at Josie to ask if she was okay. The door closed behind her and Alaric looked expectantly at Josie.

“Dad, what happens when me and Lizzie turn twenty two?” Alaric’s face instantly fell and Josie swears she could feel her heart stop.  
“I was trying to wait to tell you,” his voice close to cracking. He rubbed his face, instantly looking at least ten years older, “I wanted to give you and your sister enough time to live a normal life without worrying about this. Josie, I’m so sorry,” he continued. And so, he told her everything.

 

It was dinner time but Penelope hadn’t left her room since she’d gotten there after her conversation with Josie. Penelope isn’t usually one to mope but what was she supposed to do? She just figured out her girlfriend might die in five years, just yelled at said girlfriend for not telling her that, then realizing that she didn’t even know. She figured this was as good a time as any to mope. She was wrapped in one of the blankets Josie left, buried under her comforter and various pillows when she heard a soft knocking on her door. She knew it wasn’t her roommate, who basically lived with her boyfriend at this point. It probably wasn’t MG, she had seen the boy earlier and he seemed extremely busy doing something for Lizzie. Shocker. That really only left one person.

She got out of bed and padded barefoot across her dorm to open the door. It swung open and revealed Josie, looking disheveled and tired. Before either of them could say anything, a sob racked through Josie’s body, though she had been trying so hard to keep it together. Penelope instantly wrapped her arms around the shorter girls waist, effectively pulling her into a tight hug. She could feel Josie’s tears on her shoulder and she felt her own heart ache. Josie didn’t deserve this. Hell, Lizzie, didn’t deserve this and Penelope didn’t even like her. None of this was fair. “We are going to figure this out, Jojo,” she whispered into the other girls hair. “I’m not letting you go anywhere anytime soon alright, you’re stuck with me.” Josie pulled back and Penelope let her arms loosen, allowing her to back up enough so they were eye to eye.  
“You promise,” the shorter girl asked in a whisper. Her eyes were glassy and red and Penelope knew she would do anything to keep her from looking like this ever again. “Yeah, honey, I promise. We’re going to fix this.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is formatted terribly lol, also sorry if it just sucked in general. i don’t rlly know how the whole Merge thing works so i tried keeping it vague, hope it was alright! thanks for reading!


End file.
